PREquel
by asuitcaseandapaintedface
Summary: “Um, you see, Shane wasn’t always the complete jerk he is today, or at least the jerk he is in public. In case you’ve gotten the wrong idea, which all of society has, Shane hates being famous.” And he'd give it all up if he could. Shane/OC
1. Legally insane, yeah, sounds right

**Author's Note: I'm back, with a new one, and still no updates for the other stories, don't worry I'm working. This was based off a dream actually, and I figured it'd make a kick butt story. It'll switch between present time, Nate telling Shane's story to Mitchie after he found out she was lying, and Nate's story/the past or the story of Shane and the girl. If it get's confusing, tell me and I'll find someway to make it clearer. This is present time, Nate's introduction to the story. The italics and bold italics are Nate and Nate's inner Nate arguing.**

**Summary: "Um, you see, Shane wasn't always the complete jerk he is today, or at least the jerk he is in public. In case you've gotten the wrong idea, which all of society has, Shane hates-I mean loathes-being famous." Shane/OC Shane Grey was forced to sacrifice love to get to his place today, and he regrets every single award, hit song, and object that comes with fame, because if he had his way, it never would have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, although Joe Jonas would be perfectly fine. I mean come on, has anyone seen his hair at the KCA's? I do own Alyse though, so there. And well the events that will be based off my dream. ONWARDS, HUZZAH!**

* * *

As much as Nate wanted to continue walking and ignore the crying girl by the dock, he couldn't. His mind was screaming at him to keep on, run past the clearing, and never look back-scratch that-his mind was throwing every possible insult at him to make his legs keep on walking towards Shane's cabin.

He knew he looked crazy, possibly legally insane, talking to himself with his back pressed firmly to a large oak, fists clenched, and eyes squeezed shut.

_This isn't your story to tell._

_**But she has to know it isn't completely her fault.**_

_Shane swore you to secrecy._

_**But it's Mitchie.**_

_Don't you understand the rules of dibs? She changed him. He likes her. You're a little too late._

_**I can't let her blame herself, she doesn't deserve it.**_

_She lied to him and to everyone else. It was only fair._

_**She just wanted to fit in-and Tess-well she's a ---**_

"Hello?" A slightly strained voice floated up from the dock and Nate froze before awkwardly stepping out from behind the tree.

"Hi, I'm sorry; I was just walking back to Shane's cabin. I'm Nate, one third of Connect Three." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down to the dock where Mitchie was huddled, hands hugged around her knees.

"I'm Mitchie, but I'm sure Shane has already told you what a lying, deceiving harlot I am." Nate knew who she was, of course he did. Since he and Jason decided to visit for a few more days after recording 'Play My Music,' Nate knew how things went down between the two and had taken to following her around like a puppy, a puppy ducking into the trees so she wouldn't know it was him. Camp Rock had already isolated itself from her and he found it easy to be around her because there weren't a dozen or so screaming girls around.

"I believe I heard lying, but I don't think anyone could ever call you a harlot." She narrowed her eyes at him and he grimaced. "I mean-there's something you need to hear."

"If it's about Shane I don't want to-"

"Mitchie," Nate sat down beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "It is about Shane, but this story explains everything. He may have completely exploded at you, but he had good enough reason." He was speaking faster now, the adrenaline forcing the words out.

"I'm leaving." Nate grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards.

"_Mitchie. _I'm not defending him, I just, a lot happened to him while we were at Camp Rock as campers and he should be telling you this-but I feel obligated, I don't want you to keep blaming yourself and he's obviously acting too immature to talk things out with you."

"Fine Nate, I'll listen." She sat down again and let her legs hang over the side of the dock. He sat down beside her and dipped his own feet into the cool water.

He felt like throwing up, maybe it was the hamburger he ate a little while ago. Or the anxiety building up inside of him at reliving his camper years at Camp Rock and the story Shane swore he would never tell, let alone mention, again. Nevertheless, Nate took a deep ragged breath and began.

"Um, you see, Shane wasn't always the complete jerk he is today, or at least the jerk he is in public. In case you've gotten the wrong idea, which all of society has, Shane hates-I mean loathes-being famous."

"What?" Mitchie's head shot up as her mouth hung wide open.

"I told you everyone has the wrong idea. Don't get me wrong, he loves music, it's his passion, but he blames everything that has happened on it. That's why he acts like a complete as-jerk. When we were offered a record deal at the end of Final Jam we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into, much less what we would have to sacrifice."

"Where is this all going, what does sacrifice have anything to do with it?" Her tone was biting, sarcastic.

"There was a girl. One-"

"Are you kidding me?" Nate's features twisted into a scowl.

"Mitchie, you don't get it do you? Shane was in love with her and a tiny part of me thinks he still is. He'll deny every bit of it now, I can promise you that, but I know he was. When he signed that record deal, he was never told that meant he was signing her away too. You know those corporate types, we didn't know we'd end up being manipulated into not dropping the label let alone singing this sugary, unicorn and rainbow crap they've forced us into."

"So-so you're saying he hates being famous because it cost him a girl. And he's being a jerk just as revenge to the label for that?"

"Sounds stupid, I know, lame? Yes, but have you ever heard that love isn't supposed to make sense? Shane didn't know what to do with himself and did what made sense in his mind. He knows she's out there somewhere and he regrets every stupid, arrogant move he makes. Worse than that, he hates those that are only friends with him because of his status because he would give it all up for her, for true friends."

"What-what was her name?"

"Alyse, Alyse Michaels. A red headed, freckled, blue eyed dancer."

* * *

**Review? Please? The button is RIGHT THERE.**


	2. Have a nice TRIP

**Author's Note: Now begins Shane's story and Connect Three's last summer at Camp Rock. It's a mix of third person limited/omniscient POV, although I would like to tell it in Alyse's (her name is pronounced uh-lease) POV, third person seemed more appropriate. So here goes, Shane before he was Shane the popstar, excuse me rock star jerk. I know the movie says, "Three years ago we were campers here." And Jason pipes in, "That's when Connect Three connected." Well, for this story three years ago they first met at Camp Rock. This is about one and a half to two years ago and the year they get signed. So, they've been to CR before and are all already friends.**

**Disclaimer: I wish. Because if I did, Tess would have stolen "This Is Me" and sang it at final jam leading Shane to think she was the voice and more drama ensue. Alyse Michaels is miiiine. I forgot, haha, I don't own Mickey D's or Pepsi or Coke either.**

* * *

_Two Years Earlier._

Long car rides did Shane no justice. Four hours, two Pepsi's, and a McDonalds meal with a large Coke later, he was literally huddled in his seat, legs tightly crossed, and wincing ever so slightly as his mom carefully navigated the dirt driveway of Camp Rock. For a split second as the shimmering lake came into view, the passionate musician in Shane overrode the 'I drank too much in so little time I am an idiot' Shane. The obvious excitement-and pain-illuminated his features as he pushed a stray chunk of dark hair out of his face.

"Oh Shane-" Crap. He knew what was coming, his mother cried over everything, especially when her "Shane-plane" (he hated his childhood nickname) left home for something or had another birthday.

"Mom, you promised." She did promise she wouldn't cry- COULD THIS CAR GO ANY FASTER. Shane was about to explode, implode, spring a leak-spring a flood. He shifted his position in the seat and balled his fists up in his lap.

"I know honey, it's just, I'm losing you for another summer and you're becoming such an amazing musician. Shane-plane, you're growing up so fast." Her voice cracked and she looked over to Shane who was still squeezed together in a small ball. "Shane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, just excited." His voice was an octave higher than he expected it to be. Shane stared intently on the road ahead, determined not to think about the gosh awful reality that he had to-FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS THAT ARE GOOD. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

He had forgotten the rather large pothole ahead that Camp Rock continually ignored filling.

No, no, this would be fine, he could do it. It was just one little, teensy weensy-OH, who was he kidding? Shane knew that unless there was some act of divine intervention, he would never make it over that pothole dry. Silently cursing the dirt road gods, he looked to his mother who seemed to not be paying any attention to the road ahead and the hole of death that loomed closer. He closed his eyes, re-crossed his legs, and gripped the seatbelt so hard his knuckles began turning white bracing for the impact. _Please no, please no, I can't go walking around here looking for a bathroom to change while I've peed on myself because I'm such an idiot for drinking ten tons of soda and not having to use the restroom until now while we're on this stupid dirt road that if we were to even run over an ant-AN ANT-I would explode._

The impact never came.

Shane opened an eye and peered in the rear view mirror. The road had cut off just before the pothole and they were now stopped in front of the main outdoor stage at Camp Rock. He let out the tense breath he'd been holding for about 15.8 seconds and fumbled to get his seatbelt undone.

"Honey, I know you're excited, so I just want to say a few quick-" His mom's voice faded off into the distance as he ran, well waddled, to the nearest restroom thanking the road gods that major disaster had been avoided. "Shane?"

Shane quickly replaced his expression of agony with a signature smirk, more like grin-he hadn't quite mastered the smirk without looking like an arrogant jerk-and strutted back to his mother's van savoring his new found freedom from having to, well pee like a racehorse. His mother had already placed most of his bags on the ground by the van doors. He reached around her to grab his guitar case and gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks mom, you know, for bringing me up here again, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too baby!" She pulled him to her and gave him an embarrassingly comforting hug. "Tell Nate and Jason I said hello, bye Shane!" He watched the van pull away until he turned towards the cabins and smiled.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" The cabin door squeaked open and Shane tossed his things on the floor and ran smack into a large pair of hands.

"Dude, you're here! Group hug, oh, I missed you so much."

"Jason, man, missed you too, now I need to breathe." Jason dropped his arms as Shane adjusted his shirt. "Where's Nate, I thought he'd be here by now."

"Traffic, he texted half an hour or so ago saying he got caught behind an accident." Shane couldn't help but giggle.

"I know that feeling man, more than you know." By the time he had realized his bladder was full to capacity, a small sedan had rear ended a truck. They stood facing each other, hands in their pockets awkwardly before Shane began throwing his things on the top bunk of one of the beds. Once more, the creaky screen door flew open and a flustered, tomato faced Nate came bursting through.

"Hi guys, missed you too Jason, bottom bunks mine, got to pee." He shot across the room to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"I really know how that feels." Shane muttered quietly to himself. He stared down at his cell phone and back at his 'opening night' schedule. "Nate dude, five minutes till Dee's Opener, stop filling up the toilet and get out here." Tucking the piece of paper in his pocket, he ran down the cabin stairs and into another body. A tumble of arms, legs, ground, and a blur of red, Shane finally stopped moving and spit out a mouthful of dirt and grass. Before he knew it, the weight of another person on top of him lifted and the sound of retreating footsteps echoed in his ears.

"I'm sorry, really sorry," a soprano voice trilled in the distance as Shane regained his sense of balance and dusted himself off.

"No problem." He turned to Nate and Jason, who of course had been watching the whole ordeal doubled over in laughter, and dragged them off to the opening jam.

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Rock, and a welcome back to our returning campers!" The sometimes flamboyant Dee LaDuke jumped onto the stage and waved excitedly to the campers. Shane stood in the middle of the crowd holding a hand above his eyes to block the sun. "My name is Dee LaDuke, head counselor and Jam manager here, we're taking it easy on you today, but expect a full day of nothing but training and shaping you as artists for the rest of your time here."

"This is going to be so awesome!" Jason grinned wildly as he whispered to Nate and Shane who were both ignoring him. "I mean, the music, and the nature, OH, I wonder what we'll do for Final Jam, maybe I'll get to explore the trails in the woods, see some birds, swimming sounds fun, and-"

"Jason!" The two other boys put their fingers to their mouths and hushed him. Shane turned his head to get a glimpse of the other campers and about four people down noticed a small red head massaging her shoulder motioning to her dark haired friend. He could barely hear her conversation, something about some dense kid not paying attention to where he was walking. Feeling like a complete creeper, he blushed and turned back to the stage. Dee's excitement had been risen about eighteen levels.

"Okay campers, there's something new we want to try this year. Some of you have gotten good, really great, but not near as great as you all could be. So we are giving you the opportunity to test that greatness and to learn more. This year our older campers are going to become student teachers; we'll give you a class that you have excelled in and allow you to teach the basic skills. Most of you will be paired up with another student, but we feel you'll learn more doing this in addition to having your regular classes." The crowd couldn't help but laugh as Dee's face lit up at the prospect. "In about an hour, those with the gold T's on their cabin beside their names report back here. Have fun campers! Oh, and will Shane Gray please report to the stage." Shane froze, he hadn't had the chance to get into any trouble yet, let alone throw a few water balloons at Raye Tyler, the incredibly blonde oh so famous niece of T.J. Tyler he wanted to push into the lake. Head hanging low, he trudged up to the stage.

Dee was sitting on the edge beside the same red haired girl Shane had seen during the opener. He hadn't noticed it before, but her face was covered in freckles. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead as a result of the summer humidity and her hair fell in long waves down her back. Seriously, how could someone with that much hair be surviving in this heat? And that color, it was fiery red with a few lighter highlights, but he had never seen a natural color like that. She was still holding her shoulder.

"This is my natural color if you were wondering." Shane jumped slightly at the familiar voice.

"Shane, I want you to meet your teaching partner, Alyse, she's an amazing dancer, best I've ever seen," Dee began but he couldn't help interrupting.

"Dance? I thought, but aren't I, dance?" _That poor girl has to think I'm a complete idiot, WAIT A SECOND._ "You!" He pointed at her as she jumped back. "You're the one I totally ran into coming out of my cabin; I can still taste the dirt, not pleasant, not pleasant at all. Are you okay?" He moved towards her until she held up a hand.

"You've done enough, and I'm okay, sore shoulder though. What were you, a football player?"

"Never played sports in my entire life."

"Okay, well it seems like you two know each other. And yes Shane, dance, hip hop to be exact. I couldn't find another guy that didn't have two left feet and you are the best I've seen in a while. Oh, I am so excited to see what you two come up with for Final Jam!" Dee hopped off the stage and made her way towards another group of lingering campers leaving a confused Shane gaping at her. Alyse held out her hand to Shane.

"Let me reintroduce myself instead of falling on you, Alyse Michaels." Her voice was pretty; Shane felt his face slowly heat up once more at the thought of her tumbling into him.

"Shane Gray. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**_Okay, I personally think this sucked, but it was a filler, something that just needed to be written. Like it? Hate it? Any ideas? Once more, this is the beginning of Shane's story-the flashback of sorts. The next chapter will begin with Nate and Mitchie again, but work its way into the past again._**

**_Chapter Three Preview:_**

_"It's right, left, four steps, spin and STOP!"_

_"Are you kidding me? That makes no sense, it's left, RIGHT, six steps, spin, and stop!" The class stared blankly at their arguing teachers and Shane met a pair of determined blue eyes. There was no way he was going to let Alyse show him up in front of a bunch of campers. "Fine, you go your way, and I'll go mine." Smirking, she stepped over to the radio and the class simotaneously took a step back. They didn't get very far._

_Shane collided with Alyse and tumbled to the ground landing in a very awkward position on top of her. Her arms were spwraled across the floor and her legs were tangled with his. _

_"We've got to stop doing this." Shane sighed and timidly met her eyes again. Alyse smirked._

_"Told you I was right." She flipped him off of her and stood up. "Okay, class, it IS right, left, four steps, spin, and stop."_


	3. She's going to eat you alive

**_Author's Note: Holy crap, an update! I am SO sorry for the delay. This one took me forever to write and with finishing high school (oh yes, I graduated) plus having a billion other things to do, this wasn't my top priority. Anyway, it's summer break for me and that should mean faster updates. So bear with me. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it. BUT, I do own the new JB CD._**

* * *

Nate looked up at Mitchie for the first time in what felt like forever. God hadn't struck him down yet and he was pretty sure Shane was holed up in his cabin somewhere unable to kick his scrawny butt for telling_ SHANE'S _story. Mitchie's face was losing some of the bright red that illuminated her cheek bones from crying and her mouth was twisted in a weird expression.

"Really Nate, a girl? You expect me to feel sorry for him over a crush, some sappy puppy love or-or," he held up his hand at her and she shut her mouth immediately.

"Can't you at least wait till the whole story is over?" Nate snuck a glance at her as she wrapped her arms around her legs once more. Glaring at her for a second, he began again praying that retelling the truth would have at least one person out of the dark and enlightened. "So where was I?"

* * *

"Guys! Dudes!" Shane sprinted back to his cabin yelling the whole way. He ran a hand across his forehead to push his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and continued running towards the cabin. Narrowly missing a tree and another camper, Shane flew up the stairs before turning back quickly to pick up his lost shoe. Nate and Jason looked up at their out of breath friend. "A girl! I'm signed up to teach with a girl. Holy-and you remember when I ran into that girl—"

"You mean tackle to the ground?" Jason piped in smiling goofily. Shane narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Yes Jason, anyway, it's her! I'm teaching a dance class, scratch that, I'm basically choreographing Final Jam with her. Well, she has a name, it's uh, I know this one, wait, ALYSE!" He shouted out her name triumphantly and flopped onto his bed.

"Shane, you act like this is such a huge deal. Just do it, make new friends, smell the flowers. Oh and stop grinning like idiot, it's a little obvious." Nate laughed at his own words and went back to picking a few garbled notes on his guitar. Shane immediately straightened up and stared down at his friend. The retort wasn't exactly worth it.

……………

Loading his plate with food, Shane moved as slowly as possible down the food line. He knew his friends were up to something seeing as Jason couldn't keep a secret and had been giggling the past two hours. He searched the mess hall for his downright evil companions and saw red, figuratively and literally.

Jason was across the room at a fairly empty table waving wildly at Shane and being kicked under the table by Nate, who smiling sheepishly growled something unintelligible at his friend. Across from them both sat Alyse, her hair braided back with a few unmanageable curls hanging around her face, scribbling in a notebook. She looked up long enough to acknowledge Shane and begin furiously writing again. He slammed his tray down at the _conveniently _only open spot beside her.

"So guys, I see you've met a new friend." Shane glared at the two across from him-he seemed to be doing a lot of glaring lately-and smiled sweetly at Alyse. "So, we meet again. How much did these guys pay you to sit here?"

"Oh not much, just your snack money." Her reply was quick, and for him, unexpected.

"That's not too mu-wait, what?! Guys! My mom told me not to spend it all in one go, and besides, you know I get my energy from those brownies. I'll never make it through camp without gummy bears and candy corn! I'm going to kill you too!" Alyse put her notebook down and put a hand on Shane's shoulder; he wouldn't tell the guys later that the motion made him squee like a little girl on the inside.

"Relax Shane, it was just a joke. And besides, they looked interesting enough. As long as you don't have the whole 'I'm going to murder you with an axe later' vibe, I'll probably talk to you." Breathing a sigh of relief, he peered across her tray at the notebook she'd been holding.

"So, if we're done enjoying my misery, what's that you're doing?"

"Choreographing Final Jam, we have a class to teach tomorrow and an hour afterwards to work on the dance."

"Wait-huh?" Shane snatched the notebook out of her hands and stared at the lyrics and ideas scribbled across the page. "This is really good, but we don't even have the song yet, how are you-"

"Number one, check the schedule that should be in the box on your cabin door. Two, check the same box for a demo tape of the song Brown will be teaching during our actual Final Jam classes. Weren't you listening at all during Dee's opener?" No, he wasn't. He was watching her.

"Yeah," Shane scoffed and looked back at his food. "I was totally listening."

"Riiiight," the whole table chorused the same word and stared back at Shane whose mouth was wide open in disbelief.

"Anyways, I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning and in something comfortable to dance in, not those skinny jeans you _think_ you look hot in." Alyse smirked down at Shane and picked up her food to throw out. "Not that you don't, but that's beside the point, nine thirty tomorrow morning, Cabin 5." She strolled away from the table, notebook in hand, laughing out the door.

"She has you whipped Shane. Shane?" Nate snapped his fingers in front of Shane's face attempting to grab his attention away from Alyse's retreating figure. "Dude, you're going to get eaten alive."

"That's what you think. Please, I'm Shane Gray. Hottie extraordinaire and master of all things female." He rose from the table and caught his foot in the table leg causing himselfto stumble.

Jason broke into an impromptu chorus of 'Don't Stop Believing' as Nate tossed his food away and looked back at Shane. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say."

……………

Shane stared into the bathroom mirror and flipped his hair to the other side. Combing it through his fingers, he pulled it down to cover his forehead and sighed.

"Maybe if I," he picked up a comb and tossed it back at the mirror. "No, you are Shane Gray. You can do this. You are the man. You have the walk, the talk, the smile-well maybe not the smile, yet-you are awesome." A loud round of incessant banging on the door startled him and Nate's voice followed.

"YOU are also running late. SHANE? It's 9:25." The bathroom door flew open and a whirlwind of dark hair, hairspray, and Converses came shooting out.

"Gotta go!" Shane sprinted across the campground calling out a ring of apologies to the dozen or so people he'd already run into. Cabin 5 was all the way across the campgrounds beside the melon field that lay adjacent to Camp Rock. Numerous times the family that owned it was more than glad to donate a couple of watermelons for the Beach Jam's outdoor picnic as a 'repayment' of sorts for the business the camp brought to them.

Shoving the cabin door open, Shane rushed inside and slid to a stop in front of twenty pairs of amused eyes and a set of clearly upset blue ones. Alyse stood up impatiently from her spot on the floor and turned calmly towards the campers.

"And guys, that's your first lesson in show business. _Always _be on time." Still scowling at Shane, she continued to address the class. "I'm Alyse Michaels, you're student teacher for this class, co-choreographer for Final Jam, and might be THE choreographer if my partner doesn't learn to show up on time." He gaped at her and turned back to the now giggling class. "Shane, why don't you introduce yourself?

"I'm Shane Gray, most of you probably already know me and my best friends, Nate and Jason. I also got roped into choreographing this and teaching you guys a few things; apparently I'm 'the only guy capable of it'." He folded his arms across his chest and glanced back at the near fuming red head beside him.

"Okay then, well since I know you're all dying to know what you're going to be doing for Final Jam, here's the deal. It's going to be an explosion, a fusion of hip hop, some salsa and tango, a little jazz, and a lot more partner dancing than you all are used to. So girls, get to know the guys, and guys, the girls don't have cooties. So jump up, we're going to start with a simple hip hop routine." Still smirking, she shoved Shane forward and stepped up beside him. "Alright hot shot, show them a few steps. I'll follow." Stretching one arm out to turn on the stereo system, she leaned in close and Shane shivered at the touch of her breath on his neck as she whispered in his ear. "But remember, this is the only time I'm following you." It was at that point in time that he realized Nate's words were all too correct.

He _was_ going to be eaten alive by one Alyse Michaels.

And well, if he was late again that statement might not be so figurative anymore.

……………

Half an hour, five arguments, a few stepped on feet, and one nosebleed caused by a rather clumsy kid later, the class was paired off and waiting on further instructions for a mini partner routine. Bloody and probably bruised-gosh, that kid had great right hook-, Shane tore off his stained shirt and tossed it aside while trying to ignore the squeals from the girls in the class. He and Alyse had been having the same argument for the past ten minutes and it was time to put it to rest.

Both telling the class to go over what they'd learned already, the two faced each other as their voices heightened in volume.

"It's right, left, four steps, spin and STOP!"

"Are you kidding me? That makes no sense, it's left, RIGHT, six steps, spin, and stop!" The class stared blankly at their arguing teachers and Shane met a pair of determined blue eyes. There was no way he was going to let Alyse show him up in front of a bunch of campers. "Fine, you go your way, and I'll go mine." Smiling, she stepped over to the radio and the class simultaneously took a step back. They didn't get very far.

Shane collided with Alyse and tumbled to the ground landing in a very awkward position on top of her. Her arms were sprawled across the floor and his legs were tangled with hers.

"We've got to stop doing this." Shane sighed, holding his nose once more to hold off an oncoming nosebleed, and timidly met her eyes. Alyse smirked.

"Told you I was right." She flipped him off of her and stood up. "Okay, class, it IS right, left, four steps, spin, and stop." Silently admitting his defeat, Shane sat up and grabbed his shirt off the floor to press it to his nose.

"I think I'm going to go sit on the stairs to try and stop this." He motioned up to his face with his free hand and pushed the cabin door open with his shoulder. An unrecognizable expression flashed across Alyse's face as she peered out the door and at his pouring nose. Shaking it off, she turned back to the class and continued their exercise.

……………

"So, you, um, got that torrential downpour stopped?" The stairs beneath Shane shook as the other campers poured out of the classroom and Alyse stepped down a stair to sit in front of him.

"Yeah, think so. Hurts like something fierce though." He watched as her hand carefully reached out to his that was still holding his shirt, well, make shift tissue. Jumping back at the touch, Shane yelped. "I wouldn't try that, you might be covered."

"Please, blood doesn't scare me, and you look too innocent to have some kind of disease." She laughed softly and reached back for his hand again, pulling it down from his face to look at his nose. Wide eyed and heart pounding, he averted his eyes from her face and stared blankly at the ground. "I think it's done bleeding, but you're going to have a nasty bruise. Might want to wash all of the blood off your face though, you look like hell."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." Shane stood up and held a hand out to Alyse, "come on, let's go do this thing." He followed her back into the now empty cabin and leaned against the back wall throwing his shirt on the table beside him. "Show me what you have already." She reached into her bag by the stereo and put the CD (that he still needed to get out of his box) into the player.

"I can't do it all alone," she yelled over the music, "I want this to be different, you know, part partner dance. That's where the whole Latin thing comes in. The hip hop came on its own." Spinning across the floor, she tossed her arms up and moved her feet faster than Shane could keep up with. As the song broke into the chorus, Alyse stopped and stared back at Shane. "This is where we'd partner up. It's fast moving and has a lot of distinctive um, beats, so to speak with the drums and horns. It'd be like an actual battle between the partners."

Shane was dumbfounded, for once in his life, and could only look at her.

"Wow, you're really great. So you obviously need me to do the partner stuff."

"Yeah, obviously I do." She walked across the room and grabbed his hands pulling him across the room as the chorus began again. "Just follow my lead. I don't have but this bit here." And with that she placed his arm around her waist and hers on his shoulder. A mildly annoyed look crossed her face. "You can't do this right when you're three feet away from me." Removing her arm from its spot, she placed it on his that was hanging limply around her waist and forced him to pull her closer. "There. Better."

* * *

"Shane won't admit it out loud now, but he told us he didn't remember anything after she did that to him when he came back from that practice." Nate laughed harshly and picked at a loose splinter of wood on the dock. Mitchie echoed the same bitter laugh.

"He was a complete dork then wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was. And I don't know what will get that Shane back. Well, we all thought you might. But after everything that's happened, he isn't in a great place."

"Really Nate, you're not getting anywhere. What does my lying to Shane have anything to do with this story about what's her name?"

"It's Alyse." He nearly growled the reply. "And you're lying gave him the false hope that there might be someone else who understands what he's been through. The sacrifice he made to get where he is today. I'm getting to that part."

"Sacrifice meaning Alyse?"

"Yeah, it was her or the record deal. And she told him to do it, to sign the deal I mean. They both thought they could separate. But as you can see, Shane didn't fare well. It was okay for the first little while, but as the record company began shoving more stress on us, I guess you could say he broke under the pressure."

**_So there it is. REVIEW. Please? Thoughts? Comments? TWO IMPORTANT NOTES._**

**_One, the melon field plays an important role in the story later on because that event leads to an important Shane/Alyse moment. It was a random insertion here, but I didn't know how to add it in without it sounding completely out of place._**

**_Two, when Alyse begins playing the Final Jam song when she and Shane are alone, the music I had in mind was "World War III," one of the new tracks of the Jonas Brothers new CD, so YouTube it and listen if you haven't already. That's what I was thinking about when I wrote that._**


	4. It Was A Graveyard Smash

**_Holy updates Batman! I finally got this one finished! Not my best work, I hate stories that give a play by play by play of a character's outfit choice, and I think I unfortunately did it here. Part of this chapter was inspired by my newest obsession, Beetlejuice's Rock N Roll Graveyard Revue, a stage show at Universal Studios Orlando in Florida. It. Is. Awesome. _**

**_EDIT: The links to Shane and Alyse's costumes didn't show up. Of course they didn't. I'll post them in my profile later, if I haven't posted them, PM me and I'll send them._**

**_You'll obviously get this later on, sorry for the short novel of an author's note, please review and tell me if the links don't work. I'll try to seperate the present time from the past with the line thingy, as you see below and seperate pieces of the past with the little o.O.o thing._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or the costumes or Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue._**

* * *

"NATE! Nate, she's an evil, deceiving, terrible, no good temptress!" Plopping down beside his best friends, Shane sighed angrily and checked his reflection in the window again.

"Your face looks fine, well, except for the huge purple and black spot that is your nose. And I didn't know temptress was even in your vocabulary."

"She-she, well, she tricked me. It was a low blow."

"Don't you think you're overreacting? What happened? Ha, what happened to that nose?" Nate shook his head laughing.

"Clumsy kid, awesome right hook. But no, NO, I am not overreacting. You don't know what she did to me!"

"What Shane, just what did she do?"

"She _danced_ with me, _danced_." Shane hissed every other word and stared creepily back at Nate. Plastering a fake look of horror across his face, Nate gasped.

"That dirty little, oh my, how could she do that? It's not like you were supposed to at all. In. A. Dance. Class."

"I know we were supposed to dance in dance class, but she's crazy! It's partner dancing, I can't, I don't, and she-it's like she's purposely trying to torture me." He shook his head and flipped the hair out of his eyes. "Brown created a really awesome song for Final Jam though."

"Shane, why are you freaking out about dancing with this girl?" Nate was never one to beat around the bush.

"I-I-I don't know. And I'm not scared!"

"Whatever you say."

o.O.o.O.o

Ignoring the giggles and cries about his nose, Shane trudged across the campground towards the lake. In the midst of what so was becoming the weirdest Camp Rock ever, he finally had time to think and perhaps get a song out and on paper. He was _supposed_ to be focusing on his writing and he was _supposed _to be preparing for Final Jam with Nate and Jason. Instead he was nursing a broken nose, choreographing Final Jam, and dealing with the unfortunate circumstance that was Alyse.

Ok, so she wasn't an unfortunate circumstance, simply a rather large, confusing, beautiful speed bump.

He tossed a stick into the water and paced-stomped-along the rocky bank. The lyrics weren't coming. Only a consistent horn filled rhythm was pounding in his head and dance moves were flashing in at specific parts. Evil Dee and her believing in him.

"SHANE!"

God? Perhaps it wasn't nice of him to call probably the sweetest woman on Earth evil. His name echoed through the trees again, louder this time.

And he totally shouldn't have called Alyse a temptress and whatever other bad names he was thinking during his vocal class.

"Shane!" A breathless Alyse shot through the tree line towards Shane, curls flying wildly behind her. She slid to a stop in front of him and flopped on the ground to catch her breath. "Dee-and she-Brown-Costume Jam tomorrow-us-" Alsye tossed her arms around as if she was dancing with an invisible partner. "I'm going to kill someone."

He couldn't agree more.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I wouldn't sprint all the way out here just to tell you 'you've been punked sucker!' Please, I have better things to do than that." He couldn't help but laugh as he sat down beside her.

"We are so screwed."

"I couldn't agree more." She grabbed his hand, yanked him up off the ground, and began sprinting back towards the woods.

"Where are we goi-pfft yuck! Your hair got in my mouth!" As it continued to slap him in the face, she never stopped to give him a direct answer.

"Stay out of the way of my hair then, and to the studio. We need to put something together and fast."

"I can't exactly stay out of the way of it when you're drag-OW." Alyse immediately stopped to face Shane who collided into her back and fell to the ground. "HOLY-OW again!" He was clutching his nose as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"You're not really crying are you? That fall wasn't that far." She giggled and stared down at the misty eyed Shane. The joking expression drained from her face as she dropped to the ground. "Oh my god, you're crying, what did I do? Is your shoulder okay, I wasn't pulling you arm that hard was I? By the way, mine is still extremely sore."

"Would you shut up for two seconds? Your hair slapped me in the face again, which hit my nose, when you stopped I ran into you, butchering my poor nose again." He pulled the sleeves of his jacket down over his hands and wiped the moisture from his eyes. Stupid girl, Shane Gray NEVER cried in front of anyone. Anyone. "I don't understand one single person can cause me this much pain. AH." Shane shook his head and growled. "Come on. Let's go put something together for the Jam." Reluctantly she stood up and pulled an annoyed Shane behind her once more.

o.O.o.O.o

"I've got it!"

"What? Got what? Tell me woman!" Shane stopped and placed his hands on Alyse's shoulders shaking her gently. "Why couldn't you get it an hour ago when we were still in the studio and NOT headed to lunch? Ugh, I'm starving."

"Sorry my inspiration couldn't hit at a better time. I'll ask it to do better next time." She ducked under his arm that was holding the cafeteria door open for her and stepped into line. "How do you feel about the color green?"

o.O.o.O.o

"I hate you, you know that?"

"You said you didn't mind the color green!"

"Yeah, but I thought I was going to be wearing it, not PAINTED in it! I look like the Green Giant."

"You look fine, now shut up, we're on." The classical introduction to their performance began as Dee's booming voice echoed across the outdoor stage.

"Girls and Ghouls, next up, a special performance by two of our student teachers Shane and Alyse, or Frankenstein and his Bride." Shane lumbered towards the center of the stage arms held out in front of him as did Alyse. He laughed softly to himself as the classical music continued and they did a shaky waltz around the stage. She looked like a giant pillow with hair that decided to stick its hand into an electrical outlet with the ridiculously high wig she had on. The music slowed as they stumbled apart to opposite ends of the stage and turned their backs to the audience.

"It's showtime." Shane murmured quietly and began tearing off the Velcro-ed on gray monstrosity he'd had on earlier to reveal a highly updated, rock and roll Frankenstein outfit that was a bit more sparkly than he would have liked. A loud explosion rang out over the speakers as they both spun to face the audience once more. He glanced quickly at his partner who had stripped herself of the ugly sheet thing to reveal a black corset-like top with criss-crossing straps in the back. The light gray skirt had a billion different pleated layers. She'd temporarily dyed her fiery red hair black and put in a long white streak.

Music moving much faster now, the two twirled and moved across the stage with surprising ease. He didn't expect to actually have the dance down considering they'd only created it yesterday. Alyse's face was lit up by one of the creepy black candles that surrounded the stage area. She was beaming, elated almost, to be on stage.

The song neared its end and Shane prepared for the final few counts. Alyse spun towards the center where he was waiting. He grabbed her hands and quickly felt the heat radiating off both of their bodies. He pushed her out and pulled her back in preparing her for the final spin. In one quick move she twisted around to face him and tightened her grip on his hands. He let her drop backwards and placed one of his hands under her back to support her as she arched her back gracefully against it. With another bang the song ended and Shane pulled her back up as the crowd erupted into applause.

"Holy crap, I can't believe we did it!" She screamed over the crowd and jumped excitedly into Shane's surprised arms. A whirlwind of hair and skirt, he spun her around amidst the wolf whistles from what he knew was Nate and Jason. Blushing wildly, he gingerly placed her back on the ground and straightened out his vest while clearing his throat. They exited the stage to the yells and clapping of Nate and Jason.

"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you. That was awesome!" Nate clapped Shane on the back and stepped back as Jason rushed up and pulled everyone into a group hug.

"You guys are going to be Camp Rock legends. See Shane, she isn't that bad. Why would you even call her a-" Nate stomped on Jason's foot and dragged him toward the cafeteria.

"We're going to grab some food, come on Scarecrow."Dragging Jason behind him, Nate waved back at Shane and Alyse.

"So honey, how do I look?" Alyse spun in a circle and stopped in front of him smoothing her skirt down.

"Electrifying darling. And me?"

"Ha ha, that was a lame joke. And you look absolutely dashing and tall. I can't believe you actually wore those platform shoes."

"Meh, had to look the part, and I can't wait to get out of these shoes!" Shane sat on the stairs and pulled his backpack out from underneath them. Holding up a dirty black pair of Converse, he shoved the bag back under. "Emergency pack."

"Well, I for one enjoy this outfit."

"Yeah, just because every guy was practically drooling while you were onstage and oogling your-nevermind." Shane immersed himself in trying to tear off his platforms. "So, are you hungry?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes. I-I mean no, no I am most certainly not jealous of your goodies."

"Shane, you know that wasn't what I meant." She narrowed her eyes at him. He shrunk under her glare that was twice as dangerous with the dark eye makeup and candles.

"It was a joke, haha, funny?"

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"You sounded just like Na-Alyse?" He turned to watch her retreating figure stalking towards the cafeteria. Dejected, he laced up his shoes and followed behind. "No one takes me seriously in this color."

o.O.o.O.o

He hadn't had the time to really look around at all of the decorations that went into tonight's jam with Alyse dragging him around to every available empty spot to go over the dance. The cafeteria looked like Halloween threw up all over it and every costumed camper was excitedly chatting waiting for the night's DJ to return.

"Hey Frankie!" Shane spun around to find his two best friends dressed as the Wizard of Oz scarecrow and Batman. "So, almost every girl has been buzzing about that performance. And has Alyse at the top of their 'list.'"

"Have you seen her Nate, oh excuse me, Mr. Batman?"

"Ha, hilarious. No I haven't, I would have thought she came in here with you-oh. Shane, if I told you not to turn around you would turn around anyway, right? So if I told you to turn around you wouldn't right?"

"Huh?" Shane spun around at the sound of a familiar peal of laughter.

In the middle of the floor, surrounded by half the male population of Camp Rock was Alyse twirling a curl around her finger taking in compliment after compliment.

A rather painful ache made itself known in the bottom of his chest.

A rather painful, tearing, ache.

It was kind of ironic he was painted green.

"Told you so," Nate muttered to himself.

"I am not jealous. She's half dressed for pete's sake! That's why they're all over her!"

"And you're upset because she's not over here for you to be all over her."

"What?! Yes! I mean NO."

"Make up your mind Shane!"

"I can't!"

"Then tell the little green monster in your head to shut up!" Nate snickered. "Actually, you are the little green monster inside your head. That's a great color on you dude."

"Can it Bat Boy." Shane stomped towards the food table and began filling a plate.

"That's MAN to you! Bat MAN!"

* * *

"Do you have pictures of that?

"Sure do." Nate laughed, a real, genuine laugh remembering how long Alyse had Shane strapped down to paint him green. "I have video too."

"Nate, why are you trusting me with this?"

"Because you're the only one who will understand."

"Come on Na-" In a fit of passion, and perhaps the desperate need to be closer to her, he jumped up and knelt in front of her."

"Mitchie, do you believe in love? Real love? Not that teenage lust crap that everyone seems to be perfectly content with? Gut-wrenching, knee weakening LOVE?" She seemed taken aback but slowly began to nod.

"Yeah, I do." Breathing heavily, Nate slid back to his spot.

"That's why I'm telling you Shane's story." The sound of footsteps through the dirt and now the rhythmic tapping of them across the dock startled the pair. They stopped behind Nate and Mitchie stared nervously into the water afraid to face the owner of the footsteps.

"I knew you'd crack and tell my story sometime. You were never one to keep things in for very long."

* * *

**_Oooooo, cliffhanger. Now review. The button is right there. You don't even have to look for the scroll box. Riiiiiiiiight - no - a little further over - right THERE._**


End file.
